


A Disney Story (Swan Queen Week Summer 2016)

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Disney, F/F, Picnic, Picnics, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of the prompts for the SQWeek of Summer 2016.<br/>1.- Emma makes Regina confess something before the Disney movie marathon celebrated in town starts.<br/>2.- Regina, Emma and Henry arrive at Disneyland.<br/>3.- Regina gets jealous because she thinks Emma likes another woman more, then exposes her insecurities to her.<br/>4.- Regina eats a sandwich she finds in the suitcase, getting sick.<br/>5.- Regina falls asleep during breakfast with Clara and her husband.<br/>6.- Emma disappears for two hours on the evening, which makes Regina quite mad.<br/>7.- Emma and Regina's loving caresses.<br/>8.- Emma has something to ask Regina… and something to tell her parents too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Confessions: Emma makes Regina confess something before the Disney movie marathon celebrated in town starts.

“Do you know what is your mom hiding?” Emma asked in a whisper as she and Henry sat down next to her parents. The couple played with the baby as they waited for the movie to start, enjoying the sunny day. The first week of August had just finished, and it was time for the town’s summer  festival to start. This year the theme was Disney, and as if every kid’s dream came true Storybrooke was decorated with lights of all colors, images of fairy tale characters all over the shop's’ windows, and confetti was on the floor after the parades. That morning started the movie marathon in the park, where people brought chairs, blankets and food to make picnics while enjoying the films. 

“Why do you think she is hiding something?” the boy whispered back before giving a quick hug to his grandmother. Snow, too busy on giving Neal his food, only muttered a soft  _ ‘hello’  _ and went back to her task. David did the same, him being too busy in checking the food truck across the street.

“I’ll be right back.” he ended up saying as he stood up and walked away.

“She’s been quite absent these days. I’ve barely seen her.” Emma replied to her son, taking advantage that Snow was not paying attention to them to raise her voice. “I am getting nervous, kiddo. I just miss her.”

“You missing Regina, wow.” Snow laughed. Emma turned and let out a sigh. Her mother was so unaware of everything that had gone on between the two women, it was astounding.  _ How can she be so innocent?  _ the blonde thought as she recalled being in bed with Regina last night. A lot of things had changed since she had broken up with Hook, now a year and a half ago.  _ She’s so clueless. _ “She just hates the festival. You know that.”

“She doesn’t!” Henry quickly defended his mother. “She just doesn’t like one movie.”

“I wonder which one.” Emma laughed. “I’ll call her.”

The blonde stood and walked away, putting her girlfriend’s number and dialing. It didn’t take long before Regina responded. “Hey.”

“Hey babe. Why aren’t you here? The movie is about to start.”

“I’m going, I swear I am around the corner. I just… It’s gonna be awkward. It already is awkward, seeing all these things about us, but not being us…” the woman was silent. “I mean, these movies are not that bad, I like them. Oh, I see you.”

Emma turned and saw the woman approach, waving at her. They still were not out, despite having been together in secret for a year. The only person who knew was Henry, and he had found out by accident. It was getting hard to hide that they were in love. “So the movies are not that bad, huh?” the blonde grinned.

“Yes. I like them.”

“Wait, you like Disney movies?”

“Um… kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“Yes. Quite, actually. Except  _ that one _ .”

“What?” Emma grinned. “Are you, Regina  _ ‘Does not give candy to children in Halloween’ _ Mills saying she loves Disney?”

“Maybe.”

“Say iiiit.”

“No.”

“Confess, Regina Mills, or I kiss you here in front of everyone.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Three… two… one...”

“Okay, fine! I love Disney movies.”

“Ha! I can’t believe this! You love Disney movies!”

“Emma, don’t laugh!”

“Of course I laugh! It’s quite ironic…”

“Emma…”

“No, really. You only need to tell me that we’re going to disneyland or something now.”

“Actually, yeah.”

“What?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Wait, what?! We are going to disney?!”

“We are going to Disney.”


	2. Arriving to Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.- Travel: Regina, Emma and Henry arrive to Disneyland.

Regina read a book with her head rested against the window, trying to wake up after taking a really long nap. She felt her head heavy, and no matter how much she tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach she wanted to throw up. She was still not used to fly, and planes still were a nightmare to her. She would never admit it though, it was a silly fear in her opinion. A lot of people took flights every day, why would she be scared now?  _ Great idea planning a trip to Paris, Regina. Because you really love to fly… Last year 3 billion people flew safely on 36.4 million flights, last year 3 billion people flew safely on 36.4 million flights, last year...  _ she repeated to herself again and again, still not convinced.

Next to her, Emma happily listened to music with the new headphones she had bought in the airport. She had brought her old earphones to the airport, but accidentally had dropped and stepped on them. No wonder why she spent so much money on earphones, she broke them all the time in the most stupid ways. She needed to stop being so clumsy, or she’d spend too much money on stupid things.  _ At least these are nice,  _ she thought as she put the red headphones on her neck. She looked to the side, seeing Regina deeply focused on her book. She was pretty sure that from her seat she would not see anything written on the papers, and so she took the folder out of her bag.

Henry looked at his mom and frowned. Didn’t she realize how risky it was to take out the planning with the other besides her? But Regina seemed to be quite into the reading, and so he did not worry that much.  _ It took her only two weeks to plan all this, I really hope everything goes well.  _ He looked down and kept reading his new comic, going through some pages until he heard his mom’s voice.

“What’s that?” Regina asked, looking at the paper Emma had in her hands.

“Nothing, just checking the flights info. I don’t want to lose the luggage.”

“Oh, okay.”

Emma swallowed down and decided that it had not been a good idea to take the papers out. She put them back in their place and went back to listening  _ Hey Jude _ . They were about to land, it was useless to do something else. She buckled her belt and just waited. Twenty minutes later, they landed in Paris. “ _ Mesdames et Messieurs, on vous informe qu'on est arrivé a l'aeroport international de Paris. Attendez le signal avant de dénouer la ceinture de sécurié ou rétrouver vos baggages, puis quittez l'avion s'ils vous plaits. Merci de voyager avec notre ligne. _ ”

“Emma, they just said to not to unbuckle our seatbelts until the light turns off.” Regina quickly said when seeing her girlfriend stand up and start taking her bags. “Emma!”

“Come on Regina, it’s not that necessary. More people are doing it.”

“But…”

“Regina, relax. We’ve landed, we’re okay.”

“Okay…”

* * *

 

Arriving at the hotel was easy after Regina programmed the navigation system to go straight to the park. Emma had to admit, it was amazing to be able to afford the luxury hotel. She knew Regina had spent too much money on it, and she was decided to repay her. But at the moment, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. And enjoy how clueless Regina was about her plan. And so she decided to start with their day as early as she could.

“Come on, let’s go leave all this in the hotel. The park opens in an hour.”

“Excited, huh?” Regina laughed, following her girlfriend towards the entrance.

“Not that much.” Emma said with a grin, entering the building and walking towards the reception. “Hello, uh,  _ bonjour _ … We… uh… you… you know, do you speak English?”

“ _Bonjour, madame,_ and welcome to the Disneyland Hotel. Yes, I do speak English.” the girl behind the counter said, her accent showing that she was a local. “To check-in?”

“Yeah. The booking is under the name of Regina Mills, I think.”

“Mills, Regina. Let me check…” the girl scrolled down and moved her head. “No,  _ madame _ . I do have a Swan-Mills Family booking though, so… Here it is. Mills, Regina;” she said, putting one card on the counter, “Mills, Henry… and Swan, Emma.” she put the three cards in an envelope and then started writing down in a card. “Your room is number 101, with two double beds. I will have the bellhop carry your suitcases to your room.” she said, making a sign to a nearby man and giving him a key. The girl then moved and took a key hanging from the wall. “This is the key of the terrace door, remember to close it when you leave the room to keep birds from… making a mess. You can come in and out whenever you want, and this is the reception phone for anything you need. You also have written emergency phones and uh, the opening hours of our restaurant and other services in the back.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“This room is huge!” Henry laughed, jumping on one of the beds and lying there, his jacket still on. Emma did the same, laughing with her son before seeing her girlfriend’s face. “Come on, Regina! Have you seen these beds! They’re so comfy, holy hell.”

“We don’t have time, the park opens in twenty minutes.”

“Now who is the one excited?” Emma laughed, standing up and kissing her lover’s lips. “Did you actually bring us here because you love Disney, and not because you thought Henry wanted to?”

“Don’t be silly.” the woman laughed, seeing their son now leaving his comic on the suitcase and then looking at them. Regina took a step back and rolled her eyes, then opened her suitcase. “I’ll change my shoes and we go. Go check we have everything and we’ll go. And don’t forget the tickets.”

“Okay, okay…”

* * *

 

“Look!” Emma grinned as she walked in the store and took a Goofy hat, putting it on her head and then checking herself on the mirror. “I’m so hot this looks good on me.”

“Idiot.” Regina laughed, taking a pair of Mickey ears and putting them on Henry’s face.

“Mom! I’m not wearing that!” Henry said. “Unless…” he looked around and took a pair of Minnie Mouse ears, “... mom wears these.”

“I hate you.” Regina said, putting an annoyed face but putting the mouse ears on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave kudos or comment and check my other fics, your support always motivates authors to keep writing.
> 
> PD: If anyone has corrections about the French sentence, please message them to me.


	3. Regina's Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.- Regina gets jealous because she thinks Emma likes another woman more, then exposes her insecurities to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these stories have been quite short, and that they're not high quality at all. I've just been really busy, and I don't want to miss the SQW. I wish I could write better stories right now, but it is not possible for me. I promise other stories will be better.

Regina got off the ride with a smile on her face, looking at Henry with complete adoration. She had spent years with him, of course, but she never got tired of seeing him smile. They had done something as silly as riding a rollercoaster— which she hadn’t liked as much as him— and yet she had enjoyed every single moment of it, thanks to having her son next to him. And so, what she wanted the most now was to turn around and give a kiss to her girlfriend, tell her how much she loved her.

But when she turned around she found herself being surprised. Emma was not paying attention to her or her son, but talking happily with a young redheaded woman. Her eyes were blue and she was tall, wore jeans and a lime green t-shirt. Regina looked at her with her mouth open, noticing how beautiful the woman was— and how Emma looked at her. The blonde was practically devouring her with her eyes, watching with attention how the redhead walked swaying her hips. Regina swallowed down.

“That was amazing!”

“I know!” the redhead laughed. Regina frowned, she probably had just turned thirty. Almost Emma’s age. “When we were up there, you had such a scared face!”

“Well, you did not look like you were that peaceful you know.”

_ Are they seriously flirting in front of me?!?! _

“Ahem.” Emma turned her face and smiled at Regina. “Hey there, love.” she said, walking towards her and kissing her lips. She smiled and turned to the redhead. “Clara, this is Regina, my girlfriend.” she introduced her, then turned to Regina. “Regina, this is Clara. She’s here with her family, they’re in the next train.”

“Oh, family?”

“Yeah, my husband and our kids.” she smiled, just in time to turn and see a small group of people getting off the ride. “Here they are.” she grinned and waved. A young man, maybe a bit older than her, approached with three kids following him.  _ Oh, so she was not flirting after all… _

* * *

 

Regina walked down the park with an ice cream in her hand, following Emma and Henry into shops and checking stuff from the shops. She picked up a Maleficent cup and smiled slightly, amused at how people of this world saw their fairy tale sides.  _ Mal is not like that, idiots. She’s not green, that’s Zelena,  _ she thought before putting down the cup and walking away. Emma and Henry guided her through fantasyland, enjoying the appearances of various characters around the area. Regina did not enjoy it that much when she saw the Evil Queen appear in front of her, making a few little girls run away. The brunette swallowed down. The woman was dressed in a strange way, as if her beauty had been twisted to make her ugly on purpose. Seeing herself made her swallow down and try to pull back some tears. Emma turned to her with a grin, but stopped smiling when she saw the emptiness in her eyes.

* * *

 

“Regina, you have been acting strange all day.” Emma said, walking out of the room and to the terrace. The brunette was there sipping from a cup of tea, enjoying the summer heat. “Regina...”

“I haven’t.”

“Yes you have. It’s like something has been off all day, and I can’t figure out why. Was it because of the evil queen before?”

“No.”

“Why then?”

“It’s not important.”

“It is. Everything that makes you sad is important to me.”

“Do you find me beautiful?”

“What?!”

“If you find me beautiful. Like, attractive and all that.”

“Yeah, of course I do. Why would you even ask that?”

“Because, when I saw that woman dressed as me— the ‘Evil’ me— and you were talking to that woman and I—”

“Wait, are you jealous of… uh, Clara?”

“No— no! I mean, I was before, but not now. She’s straight isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Then why are you acting so weird?”

“You were undressing her with your eyes.”

“What? No!”

“Yes, Emma. You were. If you find her more attractive than me just tell me the truth.”

“Regina, it’s not like that. Why would you think that?”

“Because look at me! Everyone thinks I’m uptight, that I am not beautiful, that I am just a monster. Even people who don’t know the real me think that, have you seen that woman in the costume?! It was awful, kids ran away from me!”

“Regina, it’s not like that…”

“Stop saying that! It is like that, it’s always been like that. I am not as young as that Clara woman, I am not good enough, and I am not as attractive! Just stop lying to me!”

“Regina are you crazy?! Have you looked yourself in the mirror?! You are fucking hot, you turn me on just with a look!” Emma laughed, putting her hands on the woman’s cheeks. “You are not thirty years old, so what. You’re freaking hot, I just can’t believe how lucky I am to have you as my girl. There is no redhead that can change that, even if they’re hot.”

“So you thought Clara was hot.”

“... And of course you only heard that of all the things I said.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, I did. And I do think other women are hot.”

“I fucking knew it—”

“Wait, Regina. The fact that other women might be attractive to me doesn’t mean that I don’t find you hot. I chose to be with you, because to me you are perfect and I could not want to be with someone else. So you are shutting up right now and taking all these ideas out of your head, because if you say any other silly thing like that I am going to make you wear mouse ears every day in Storybrooke.”

“But—”

“No but. Shut up and kiss me, and I’ll show you how fucking hot you are.”

“Henry is in the room.”

“I wasn’t thinking of  _ that,  _ you perv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave kudos or comment and check my other fics, your support always motivates authors to keep writing.


	4. Hell's Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.- Regina eats a sandwich she finds in the suitcase, getting sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! Although I am still not feeling convinced about these short (REALLY SHORT, I hate writing stories that short to be honest) drabbles I am turning into a story, I really do appreciate that you guys left such nice comments in the previous chapter. It really motivated me to post #4 on time. You guys are great xx

The first thing Regina did when she opened her eyes was to close them again. She was too tired from yesterday, having gone on all the rides of the park at least once. Still she had slept peacefully, cuddled against Emma. She had to admit that there was something that still made her feel a bit uncomfortable about sharing a room with their son, but she was getting used to it. Emma had insisted it would be good, that after all they were not going to get dirty anyway— Henry had let out a loud  _ ‘ewwwwww’  _ at that.

When Regina opened her eyes again, she immediately felt something wrong in her stomach. The feeling quickly became worse, and so she turned on the bed and ran away and into the terrace. There she threw up. “Oh, wow.” Emma said, having followed the woman to the terrace. “Are you feeling okay, baby?”

Regina threw up again. “Does that answer your question?” the brunette groaned, reaching for a chair and sitting on it. She let out another groan and put her hands on her face. “I think that sandwich I ate before going to bed was not good.”

“What sandwich?”

“The one on our suitcase, with my name.”

“Oh, shit! Regina, I made that sandwich three days ago! Why the hell did you eat it?!”

“Because it had my name...? Who the hell leaves a sandwich on a suitcase anyway?!”

“I forgot it was there! And who the hell eats a sandwich on a suitcase?!”

“Ugh, give me a break.”

“I will. Do you want me to call downstairs for them to bring you an infusion or something?”

“Yeah… some tea would be nice.” Regina said with a sigh, standing up and following her girlfriend to the room. She looked at the clock, it was almost four thirty. So that was why she still felt so tired, she had slept only five hours. She looked at Henry and smiled, he still slept. Emma came back and sat on the bed.

“Come here.” she said, patting the spot next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as the brunette sat down. Regina rested her head on her shoulder. “Why did you eat that sandwich? You never eat anything that has not been properly cooked and presented perfectly on a plate, and you chose a crappy sandwich in a suitcase?” she questioned with worry. “Are you emotional eating again?”

“I do not emotional eat…” the woman sighed. “I just eat when I am stressed.”

“Same thing. Why were you stressed?”

“You know why.”

“Still thinking about Clara?”

“Not really. I just can’t stop thinking about all the things that happened yesterday.”

“Regina, you’re very hot, you know that.”

“It’s not about tha— Oh god.” she couldn’t finish the sentence, having to run back into the terrace again.

* * *

 

“Okay, I think I already vomited everything...” Regina sighed, looking at the woman that stood in the door of the bathroom. Emma smiled at her and gave her the cup of tea she was holding, then kissed her cheek. The blonde could see the bags under Regina’s eyes, she hadn’t been to sleep after all. “I’m ready to go.”

“You sure?” Emma asked again, giving a quick glance at their son, who was tying up his shoes. She looked at the brunette again and smiled. “We can always just stay here, Henry can  go around by himself in the park.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I actually feel hungry…”

“Are you emotional again, Regina?”

“Asshole.”

“Come on, Minnie,” Emma grinned, putting a pair of mouse ears on the woman’s head. “We’re not going on any roller coasters today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave kudos or comment and check my other fics, your support always motivates authors to keep writing.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.- Regina falls asleep during breakfast with Clara and her husband.

Emma looked at the woman sleeping with pure adoration. The brunette slept peacefully with her head rested on her shoulder, still tired from the awful night she had had. Sure, Regina had insisted on going to the park as long as they had breakfast a bit later. What the blonde did not expect was for her wife to fall asleep within minutes after sitting down in the terrace of the bar. Emma rolled her eyes, then smiled at the couple that sat opposite to them. Clara smiled back. “She had a really bad night, ate something that wasn’t good.”

* * *

 

“Just like a kid,” the redhead laughed.

That morning they had met Clara and her family again, this time in the entrance of the park. Apparently they were staying in less expensive hotel, something reasonable considering that they were five people and not just three. Regina had easily identified her red hair between the crowd, and had walked to talk to her, apologizing for not being too talkative the day before. “I forgive you if you join us for breakfast while the kids go in It’s a small world.” the redhead had said with a grin. “We kinda hate it, but the little ones love it for some reason. So we’re letting them go alone like big kids do, right?” she had added, turning to the small children that ran around them and hearing them scream and giggle. When the park opened, Henry happily went with the two kids into the ride— maybe because the third ‘child’ was a beautiful redhead sixteen year old called Marie. Henry and her had immediately clicked. Love is in the air, Emma had thought as they sat down.

Regina had chatted with the couple with a smile, but had ended up falling asleep almost immediately when she had rested her head on the woman’s shoulder. Now her coffee was getting cold, but Emma did not have the heart to wake her up again. She needed to rest, and she could handle talking to the couple until Henry got back. “We’ve come her on holidays, but also because it is Arthur’s birthday in two days. He preferred going to play golf— or a stripper—, but we had to think of something more family friendly.” the redhead laughed, giving a kiss to her husband and then turning to Emma. “How long have you been together?”

“Just one year.”

“Oh, we thought it was more… way more. Because of Henry and all that.” Arthur replied. “We have been together for fifteen years. Well, that’s married, of course. Together we’ve been… twenty three?”

“Twenty.” his wife corrected him, then shrugged. “We were eighteen when we got married, it’s not that hard to count, sweetheart.”

“Wait, how old are you?” Emma questioned.

“Thirty eight, both of us.”

“Wow. I’m thirty two.”

“You look young. And Regina?”

“Thirty… Forty… She’s older.”

“Nice. She looks good though.”

“Hey! You’ll make me jealous.” Clara laughed. Emma turned and looked at her girlfriend, observing every small detail of her face. From every wrinkle to every eyelash, she found mesmerizing how gorgeous Regina was despite being older. She practically did not wear any makeup today, so Emma could see every imperfection on her skin; the dark circles under her eyes, and the scar on her lip. It was entracing how gorgeous she was. “So when did you get married?” the redhead asked, capturing the Emma’s attention again.

“M—Married?”

“Yeah. She’s got a ring hanging on her necklace.”

“Oh, no. That’s from Daniel. She was… married before. He died.”

“Oh. I thought… Oh, Henry’s father?”

“Oh, no, no, no. Henry is our son. It’s a long story. But yeah, Regina was married before, long ago. We’re not married yet.”

“Yet?”

“I’m proposing tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave kudos or comment and check my other fics, your support always motivates authors to keep writing.


	6. Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.- Emma disappears for two hours on the evening, which makes Regina quite mad.

Regina yawned as they walked towards the rides, still not wide awake. She needed to have a good night’s sleep, and she had started to feel herself being even more grumpy than usual. Emma’s jokes had stopped being funny to her, when she looked at Henry she did not feel the usual warmth in her heart— today she just wanted him to stop running around and yelling whenever he saw a cool character walking near him. The headache grew more and more hurtful whenever she heard the  _ It’s a small world  _ song. She hated that song, so much it hurt. She growled when they went in front of the ride to pick up the kids. “How are you feeling after the nap?” Emma asked her with a smile.

“I’m better, yeah.” she lied, swallowing down and giving a quick glance to Henry and the redhead teenager. He was growing up so fast…  _ too fast.  _ She sighed. “Just… I am not going into any fast rides today.”

* * *

 

Hours passed, and even though Regina had insisted on having a peaceful day, she had to bear with Clara and her horrible children. The little ones were two ten year old boys that fought every two minutes, about every single thing that happened to them. If one got a chocolate ice cream and the other had chosen a vanilla one, they would start fighting because they now wanted the other’s. If one got to sit down with mom in a ride, the other wanted too. Regina’s eyes got tired from rolling her eyes so many times. If only Clara would keep them a bit quiet when there was a moment of silence in the queue of the rides, that would make Regina hate these two kids a little less.

Emma seemed to be really happy to have another adults to talk to apart from her, as if she was bored of speaking to her girlfriend. Regina had thought as this trip as an opportunity to grow closer, and now Emma ignored her most of the time. But that became worse when Emma excused herself and left, saying she had to go solve some stuff in the hotel. She had left Regina alone, and the brunette felt like it was too much for her to bare. “It’s okay mom, she probably will be back in a bit.” Henry said, pulling her to the queue of the next ride. The woman frowned, this was going to be a long evening.

* * *

 

When Emma came back, two hours had passed. Regina felt sick and only wanted to go to bed, unable to enjoy anything from the park anymore. She just wanted to sleep, and stop feeling such pain on her temple. “Hey,” Emma said, smiling at her girlfriend and kissing her cheek. “Sorry babe, it took more time than I expected.”

“Oh, really? And what the hell were you supposed to be doing?”

“I was, uh, checking some things of the bank account. Checking if they had charged us for the room properly.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Why are you lying to me, Emma?”

“I am not lying.”

“Yes you are. I know you too well to know when you are lying to me and when you are saying the truth. You left me here with that family for hours, I had to heart these kids scream all the time, and you simply left, knowing that I did not feel okay. And now you lie to me?!”

“Regina, don’t do this.”

“Why not, Emma? Are you trying to tell me that what you are hiding from me is so bad that you don’t even want to tell me?”

“Regina, no! Oh my god, no!” Emma pulled the woman close and they walked away from the queue of the restaurant, leaving Henry astonished. “Regina, listen to me. I am preparing a surprise for Henry, and I needed to do today.” Regina swallowed down.

“What?”

“I am preparing a surprise for Henry. I know his birthday is in two weeks, but I thought of celebrating here.”

“Then why wouldn’t you tell me?! I could have helped you!”

“Because he thinks the surprise is for you… so… so if he caught us talking or something, he’d find out. He’s not that stupid.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So, do you want to go to the restaurant or do you want to go to the hotel?”

“No, no, uh… let’s go to the restaurant. I’ll… I’ll go to the toilet and I’ll join you.”

“Okay, love.” Emma smiled and kissed Regina, then watched her walk away. She waited a few seconds and walked back to the queue, grinning at her son.

“Does she know?” he asked her.

“She’s completely clueless.” she said, high fiving him.


	7. Loving Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.- Emma and Regina's loving caresses.

Regina and Emma walked holding hands, looking at Henry walk in front of them. They had got to the hotel before the park closed, already dark enough to not to even see two meters ahead of them. Regina smiled, amazed at how clueless Henry was of their surprise; while Emma grinned at how clueless her girlfriend was of her surprise. The woman was still feeling quite tired, but seemed to be less sick. Maybe the dinner they had had in the pirates restaurant had helped— and Emma hoped it did considering how expensive some dishes were. Who’d think that Europe was so expensive?

Henry was exhausted too apparently, since he barely could keep himself awake as he brushed his teeth and got changed. When he lay on his bed and finally fell asleep, Emma laughed. “He didn’t even say goodnight, poor kiddo. It’s like he was twelve again.” the blonde said, remembering the small boy that one day appeared on her door. He had grown up so much since then, and yet he still had the same love for fairy tales that he had back then. They were his reality after all.

“Says the woman who almost screamed when she got to take a picture with Mickey during dinner.” Regina laughed, walking back from the toilet in her nightgown and sitting on the bed. “That soup was so nice, I think that I’ll be much better tomorrow.”

“That’s good.” Emma smiled, laying next to her and moving to press her body against her back. “You think you’ll want to stay for the show in the castle tomorrow?”

“Yeah. It’s our last day, and you know today I was just sick.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” the woman said, closing her eyes. Her hands had moved to Regina’s belly, slowly caressing it with her fingertips. The thin layer of purple silk was nothing to stop Regina from letting out a soft giggle, the sensation tickling her. Emma’s hand moved slowly to her hips, in innocent caresses to make the woman fall asleep. She did that every night, and it worked wonders on the woman. Regina refused to admit it, but she was still afraid of the night. She didn’t know if it was the darkness, the thin fabrics of the bedsheets, or being so used to sleeping alone that now company helped her. But she remembered each of Emma’s caresses as if they were scars on her skin.

The day they had first kissed, Emma’s fingertips had posed themselves on the woman’s cheek, caressing it. Her lips had met hers gently, parting them slightly. Her tongue had ran on her lip, and then slowly entered her mouth. Regina had let it, and they had kissed slowly in the mayor’s office.  “See you later.” Emma had said after the kiss.

The night they had their first date, Regina had held hands with Emma on their way home. The blonde had not known what to do, it felt so strange to have a date with someone she could actually hold hands with. Her ex had never even liked that, saying it was not manly to do so. But Regina simply had leaned towards her and rested her head on her shoulder, intertwining their fingers and smiling wide. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emma had whispered, kissing the woman and walking back to her house.

The first day they woke up next to each other, Emma spent all morning caressing her body, running her fingers up and down her skin. She ran over the stretch marks on Regina’s thighs, on the cellulite under her bottom, on the scar of her lip. The woman’s touch was perfect on her skin, and Regina would never get tired of it.

“I love you, so much…” Regina sighed, already fast asleep.

* * *

 

The next day Emma and Regina took turns to take as many pictures of them as they could. At first the brunette did not know why, but Emma seemed to be quite obsessed with having Henry take many pictures of the couple, saying that they already had a lot of pictures with him. Any kid would have felt strange about it, but the boy seemed to be more than happy to help with that. Regina frowned. The surprise was for him, and yet they hadn’t prepared anything. Emma said it had been taking care of, that they did not have to worry about. “But…”

“It’s all okay. It will happen tonight, so don’t worry until then.” the blonde said, hugging Regina from behind— and winking at Henry as he took a picture.


	8. The Castle's Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.- Emma has something to ask Regina… and something to tell her parents too.

Regina held Emma’s hand as they watched the fireworks, enjoying the lights projected on the castle. It was as if they were back in another magical land, one where hope was in the air and people could only feel happiness. It kinda made Regina want to throw up. Her love for disney did not mean that she liked pink unicorn balloons and little girls dressed as Snow White all around her. She just endured it and enjoyed everything else. She felt Emma kiss her cheek and she turned, returning the kiss and keeping on watching the show. She had forgotten completely about Henry’s gift.

The lights of the street turned on again, and people clapped and cheered at the end of the show. It took everyone to start walking away ten minutes, the crowd all walking to the exit of the park. Emma smiled and took Regina’s hand, guiding her to one of the restaurants of the park. “But Em, it’s closed.” the brunette said, watching her girlfriend open the door and enter. She turned to Henry, who only shrugged in response. They followed Emma inside, watching her shake hands with a woman. “What is this?” Regina questioned.

“You’ll see.”

“Ma’am Swan, your table is ready.”

Emma just grinned, and walked them to a table for three next to the window. They could see the castle from there, and if they opened the window they could walk into a small balcony. Henry happily sat down and asked a waitress for a coke, which was brought to him in less than a minute. Regina understood nothing, until she remembered the surprise Emma had prepared and everything made sense. This was all for Henry’s early birthday surprise. Regina smirked, looking at her son and then and Emma, who returned the smirk. They had dinner calmly, although Emma kept looking at the waiters as if she wanted some kind of sign.

“Did you enjoy dinner, ma’am?” the second waitress asked Regina as she took the small plate from in front of her. Regina nodded and thanked the woman, then saw Emma stood up. Henry quickly followed, putting on their coats. “Your coat, ma’am.” the waitress said to Regina, appearing through the door with the woman’s brown jacket. Regina stood up and puzzled put it on, then walked behind Emma.

“Emma, hey,” she whispered, taking the woman’s hand and moving close. “What about Henry’s surprise? Was it dinner or…?”

“Just waaaaaait.” Emma laughed. They made their way next to a fountain, across the now empty square that gave to Main Street. The castle was on their right, still illuminated but with faint lights. “It’s so beautiful!” the blonde sighed, taking out her phone. “Let’s take a picture.” she spoke, turning to look around in hopes to find someone to take it. She spotted a lonely cleaning man sweeping the floor and approached him. He smiled at her. “Is everything ready?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re finally filming it or not?”

“Yeah there will be one camera guy, you’ll see him. Whenever you want.”

“Okay. Here we go…— YES SIR, THIS BUTTON TO TAKE PICTURES.” she said loudly enough for the others to hear. She walked back to Regina and hugged her, then pulled Henry between them. The man posed as if to take a picture, taking one just in time for Elton John’s  _ Can you feel the love tonight _ play.

“What the—” Regina started, jumping in surprise at the loud song that seemed to surround them. She turned around and saw the castle illuminating more and more, the faint lights now having disappeared and images being projected on the castle’s walls. Images of them, together. Going to picnics, family dinners, playing table tennis with Henry. “Oh.” the brunette smiled, seeing that they were all images of them with Henry.  _ So this must be the surprise!!!  _ she thought, although she was proven wrong when Henry stopped appearing in some images. Now they were pictures of them on dates, snapchats that Emma had taken of the woman in their house, even one photo of the two snuggled in bed. She looked at the images with confusion, then at the blonde. “What is this?”

“Just wait.” Emma whispered, gripping her hand tighter as the chorus repeated for one last time. The song was starting to fade and Emma let go, making Regina immediately miss the physical contact. She would have turned, if it wasn’t for the fact that now only five words were projected on the castle.

_ Regina, will you marry me? _

She turned. Emma was not standing next to her, but kneeling, with a smile on her face and an open ring box on her hands. “I have waited to tell you this for a long time now, and I couldn’t wait anymore. So, what do you say?”

“Is this real? Like, really real? Seriously real?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my— Yeah, YEAH!”

* * *

 

“Wait, you two are engaged?!” Ruby practically screamed, running to study the ring on Regina’s finger under the attentive look of Dorothy, who stood next to her and frowned.  _ ‘I was gonna do it first!’ _ she mouthed to Emma, then rolled her eyes and grinned. The four women sat on the terrace of the bar and vividly talked about the proposal, until Emma hushed them. “My parents.” she said, making Regina cringe and immediately hide her hand. The happy couple smiled at the blonde’s parents, who approached them with happiness.

“Emma hey! Sorry for not seeing you before at Granny’s, we were at the doctor with Neal. How was Disneyland? Did something interesting happen?”

“Uh…”

“Uh?”

“Uh.”

“Emma, is everything okay?” Snow asked, worried. Ruby and Dorothy looked at each other and silently decided to leave.

“See you later!”

“Mom, dad, I have to tell you something. Uh… Regina and I have been hiding something from you guys.”

“Hiding… something?”

“Yeah. Uh… We’re getting married.”

“Wait, what? You two are dating?!” David questioned, sitting after the Sheriff’s desk and staring at the two women with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Snow’s mouth fell wide open, her hands shaky— Emma was pretty worried that she’d drop Neal.

_ “ _ WAIT. YOU TWO ARE… _ GAY?!” _

“Yeah. Really gay. Wife and wife, Mrs and Mrs kinda gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave kudos or comment and check my other fics, your support always motivates authors to keep writing.


End file.
